


[Podfic] Dyad

by goldfwish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, References to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: Author's Summary:Dyad (noun): 1. something consisting of two parts. 2. a pair, partners.Luna and Ginny do a little moon magic.





	[Podfic] Dyad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dyad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307941) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 




End file.
